Never Enough
by Love From A Muggle
Summary: She had a happy marriage, two great kids, had a great life. All that changed the day she read the headline of the Daily Prophet. He was back. Her life had changed forever. KB/OW


Written for: Pixiebookworm's Sparks Of Magic Harry Potter with the romantism of Nicholas Sparks challenge. My story was to make it look like The Notebook.

Disclaimer: I don't own it

The Daily Prophet laid in a mess on their kitchen table. A single headline stood out making her break a glass as she picked it up from the table. Katie Bell- Howard stared at the headline shocked.

"Oliver Wood back in London for Quidditch Trials," The famous Oliver Wood will be at a conference… Katie didn't finish the article. Katie knew that he would be at a conference to announce what team he would be signing with in less than an hour. Her heart jumped high in her throat. He was back, and in some ways back in her life. Katie had done well not thinking about him all these years. She did not want to see him, but in a way she did.

"Mum, I'm going out for a bit," Amanda, her fifteen-year-old daughter who was at home from Hogwarts for the Summer stood next to her. At first Katie's husband was not happy that their daughter was a witch, but there was nothing he could do about it. Sure, he was okay with Katie being one, but he wasn't sure how he could handle two witches in the house let alone two women. So far Jacob hasn't shown any signs of being a Wizard. Patrick mentioned to Katie that he had hoped Jacob was normal. This often came about in arguments between them.

"No, Amanda, I need you to watch Jacob for a few hours. I have to go into work," she said suddenly. Jacob was their youngest child. Her three-year-old little boy.

It struck Katie as odd when she realized what her heart wanted to do and her mind was telling her not to do. Oliver was her first true love and when he chose Quidditch over her, she lost half her heart. It took her a while to trust men again. After she graduated Hogwarts she spent some time with her parents. Her mother was a witch, but father wasn't.

Katie didn't know what came over her. She had to go see him. She knew she shouldn't go see him knowing she still had feelings for him, but in a way Katie wanted to see him. It had been almost fifteen years since she saw him last. Of course, there were headlines all about him, but that wasn't the same. She wanted to see him in person. To see if he was the same Oliver she fell in love with all those years ago.

"Mum, it's Sunday. The shop is closed on Sunday," Amanda said with a quizzical tone in her voice. Katie owned a family greetings card shop in Diagon Alley.

"Inventory," was the only answer she gave her daughter. Amanda looked at her mum confused. Katie didn't bother to clean up the broken glass. She rushed out of her house after grabbing her purse and coat.

Living next to Diagon Alley was a bonus. Katie walked to work every morning and enjoyed seeing Muggle London and Diagon Alley together. She came upon the Leaky Cauldron, said a quick hello to Hannah Abbot the land lady of the pub and rushed to the wall that lead to the Wizard world. Before Katie could even tap the right brick combination that opened the way to the world she loved, a voice from her past came back. That voice was another thing that she loved.

"Hello, Katie," He spoke her name. She quivered inside knowing there was always a special place in her heart for her first love. She heard the soft voice of the famous Oliver Wood and dreaded turning around, but did so anyways.

"Oliver," she knew it was a cold, harsh greeting, but there was nothing she could do to change it.

"Can we talk somewhere in private, please, Katie?" It was not a question, he had a hint of begging, no, of longing in his voice making her very confused.

"I'm not sure that is a very good idea. Patrick wouldn't like that."

"Patrick?" He questioned in a hurtful tone.

"My husband of fifteen years."

"Husband?" he stood frozen.

"You didn't expect me to wait for you, did you?" Katie knew she would start raising her voice at any given minute, but a pleaded look from Oliver, a look that made her melt told her not to raise her voice, and to stay calm.

"Perhaps you would like to take room twenty-three, it is open," suggested a helpful Hannah Abbot. When Hannah heard Katie raise her voice, she raced from behind the counter to Katie. She looked at Katie with a sympathetic look. Katie knew she was right. They followed in silence to room twenty-three. Hannah unlocked it and let the two inside. To Katie's surprise instead of a bed sat a table and two chairs.

"This is a private conference room. The walls have been charmed with spells to prevent outsiders from hearing anything that goes on in the room," Hannah said calmly. "Please feel free to talk in here," she turned to Katie. "I know this isn't my place, but please, be careful," Hannah left the two after closing the door. In an instant, coffee and tea filled the table with little cakes and cookies.

"Katie, please, sit down," Oliver said, sitting down and glancing up at her. He took a cake from the plate and began to pour the coffee into two mugs.

"I will not sit down because you told me to, I will sit down because I want to." Katie sat down across from him crossing her arms against her chest.

"I'm not telling you to sit down. I am simply asking you. We need to talk. I feel like things left off in a bad way for us and want to make up for it somehow."

"That is something I don't miss. I don't miss you ordering me around all the time," Katie stated harshly. She crossed her arms against her chest. Not even wanting something to drink she decided to stare at the table. She saw him lift up a cup of coffee and set it back down. Black hair fell from her neatly tucked bun leaving a single curl in front of her face. She did not move it for she was too upset with herself. Brown eyes stared at Oliver.

"Why are you here?" Oliver said.

"I was going to check on the inventory in my shop. I own a greeting card shop in Diagon Ally now," she lied through her teeth. He was always good at seeing her lies. Read her like a book.

"You saw the article right? From the Daily prophet?" He asked, but received no answer. Katie felt her heart come back to her throat. She knew she was a happily married woman, but yet she still loved her previous boyfriend. In her mind Katie argued with herself over him. She stared at the plate not responding to him at all. Her thoughts were gone like the smile on her face.

_Katie stared, dumbfounded over what she just heard come out of his mouth. They spent a marvelous summer together after she got out of Hogwarts for Summer holiday, and now it was the first of September. He chose this moment to tell her he was trying out for Keeper. Katie was in her Seventh year at Hogwarts. They had been together for two years now. She had thought after she got out of Hogwarts they would get married, but Oliver had other plans. He signed up for Quidditch trials with out even telling her. He was excited when he saw her on the Platform and expected her to be happy with him. Oliver stared at her._

_"What do you want me to say?" she quivered, trying to form the words out. People all around her were excited to be going back to school, but she felt she was the only one who wasn't. _

_"I just don't know Oliver. Going a whole year with out seeing you, when I am use to coming home to Christmas breaks just to see you"_

_"I know it means we won't be able to see each other on holiday. It's not going to be easy; in fact, it's going to be really hard and we're going to have to work at this because I want you, all of you, everyday. Forever." He took her in his strong arms. The whistle sounded in the back ground. Hogwarts was waiting for her. Only this time it was different. He wouldn't be there this year when she came home on holiday._

"You said you wanted all of me, forever. Was that a lie?" her question was a soft whisper. It surprised her. She had meant to think that and not speak it. He quietly got up from his chair, went to her and knelt down in front of her.

"Katie," he whispered leaning in for a kiss. She turned away as he kissed her cheek instead of her soft, red lips. A single tear glistened as it fell from her brown eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I felt that it was the right thing for me."

"It still hurts."

"Katie?" Oliver's voice whispered a few inches from her face. He gently pulled a fallen curl back in its place. His hand touched the side of her cheek lightly. Her stomach tightened up as her heart stayed in her throat. Everything was still there. She thought she didn't love him anymore, but was wrong. She still loved him with all her heart. Her heart ached, knowing she also loved Patrick. How could she love two men at the same time? Her thoughts drifted to The Final Battle one year later after he chose to sign up for Keeper.

_The war of good verses evil was over. Katie stared at the bodies of the fallen looking for her friend Leeann. She found her friend next to Colin Creevy. She sank to the ground and started crying over the loss of her friend. A hand touched her shoulder making her turn around. In front of her, with blood on his shirt, and sweat on his face was her boyfriend Oliver Wood._

_"I tried to save her Katie. I did, but the Killing curse hit her square in the head. She didn't have a chance. I tackled the Death Eater too late after he said the curse," she knew he felt responsible for it, but Katie did not want to be around Oliver anymore. In fact, he was the last person she wanted to be around. She knew he tried hard, but was mad at herself more than anything for not sticking near her friend. She shouldn't have gone after the other Death Eaters. But they showed up at the same time, forcing Leann apart. She did manage to kill the one she was after, but came upon Leann too late. Leann would never stand up on her feet ever again._

_Katie looked deep into his brown eyes. She knew he was thinking the same thing. She knew he always felt bad for not being able to save her best friend. It was then, after seeing Leann when she realized she couldn't be with Oliver anymore. The death of her friend erased all her love for anyone. Katie knew she was broken. She would never forgive herself for leaving Leann to go after the Death Eater. _

"This was a mistake. I have to go," Katie said suddenly standing up.

"Go? But why?" Oliver asked.

"I shouldn't have come. I am a married woman, Oliver. I can't see you anymore in public, it isn't right. I can't see you anymore period. It hurts too much. Patrick is a good man. A good Muggle man. I told him I was a witch a year after dating and he was fine with it. Patrick has a good heart. A soft, kind heart that I saw when we first met," she said staring at him.

"He will change. He will see you for what you really are," As soon as Oliver said it. He wished he took it back. He stood up from the floor and faced her. Her eyes turned cold on him.

"Oh? What am I really? How dare you say that about my husband. You know nothing of him," she stated, standing up from the chair and shoved past him making her way towards the door. He grabbed her hand. Somehow, as their hands touched, she ignored his rude remark and felt at home with his hand in hers. He gently pulled her close to him and placed his arms around her. For one long moment she was his again. She looked up at his brown eyes knowing with every ounce in her body that this was so wrong, but felt so right. She pushed away from him. His hurtful words came to her as quickly as their touch. She glared at him. The look on her face made him even madder at himself for saying what he said about her husband.

"Good bye Oliver," Katie said leaving him alone in the room.

Author's note number 1: In case any of you are wondering, I did edit this story and made it better.

Author's Note: Sepecial thanks to Slytherin Head for betaing this story for me! She's put up with helping me trying to figure out my own way of editing and I'm grateful for her to beta this story.

Also, I will continue this story. I have good ideas for it.


End file.
